steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Peace and Love (On Planet Earth)
Peace and Love (On Planet Earth) ( ) — песня, игравшая в эпизоде «It Could've Been Great». Эта песня — один из первых шагов Перидот принятия новой жизни на Земле, так как она сочинила песню вместе со Стивеном, даже не понимая цели музыки. Текст песни Life and death and love and birth And peace and war on the planet Earth Is there anything that's worth More than peace and love on the planet Earth |Оригинал строфа 2 = Whoahh come on and sing it with me Sing? The words relate to the key Key? |Оригинал строфа 3 = If it's a pattern, If it's a pattern, Then just repeat after me... Life and death and love and birth- |Оригинал строфа 4 = Life and death and love and birth- Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la! And peace and war on the planet Earth! Yes, yes! That's it! |Оригинал строфа 5 = That's so easy. Yeah, but that's what's fun about it. You should write something, you should write a song! About what? |Оригинал строфа 6 = Whatever you're thinking! I guess we're already here, I guess we already know. We've all got something to fear, |Оригинал строфа 7 = We've all got nowhere to go. I think you're all INSANE! But I guess I am too... Anybody would be |Оригинал строфа 8 = If they were stuck on Earth with you. Hahaha yes! Life and death and love and birth and- Life and death and love and birth and- |Оригинал строфа 9 = Life and death and love and birth and Peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that's worth more? Is there anything that's worth more? |Оригинал строфа 10 = Is there anything that's worth more Than peace and love on the planet Earth... |Оф перевод строфа 1 = Жизнь и смерть; война, любовь И мир в краю, что зовём Землёй. Нет дороже ничего, Чем мир в краю, что зовём Землёй. |Оф перевод строфа 2 = О-о-о. Давай пой вместе со мной! Петь? В таком ключе мне подпой. Ключе? |Оф перевод строфа 3 = Каждую строчку, Каждую строчку Ты повторяешь за мной... Жизнь и смерть; война, любовь- |Оф перевод строфа 4 = Жизнь и смерть; война, любовь- Теперь фа-ми-фа-ми-фа-ми-си-ля И мир в краю, что зовём Землёй! Да, да, вот так! |Оф перевод строфа 5 = Это же просто. Да, но в этом самое веселье. Попробуй сочинить песню. И о чём? |Оф перевод строфа 6 = О том, о чём думаешь. Наверно каждый из нас Давно уж понял, что... Что страшен враг без прикрас |Оф перевод строфа 7 = И каждый к битве готов. Хоть вы безумны все! Но я уже и сама... Ведь на вашей Земле |Оф перевод строфа 8 = И самоцвет сойдёт с ума. Ха-ха-ха, да! Жизнь и смерть; война, любовь и- Жизнь и смерть; война, любовь и- |Оф перевод строфа 9 = Жизнь и смерть; война, любовь и Мир в краю, что зовём Землёй. Нет дороже ничего нам... Нет дороже ничего нам... |Оф перевод строфа 10 = Нет дороже ничего, Чем мир в краю, что зовём Землёй... |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Жизнь, смерть, любовь, рождение Мир и бой на всей Земле. Нет ничего ценнее, Чем мир и любовь на целой Земле. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = Иди же, и пой со мной. Пой? Слова словно, как ключ. Ключ? |Люб перевод 1 строфа 3 = Это узор, Это узор, Просто повторяй за мной. Жизнь, смерть, любовь, рождение- |Люб перевод 1 строфа 4 = Жизнь, смерть, любовь, рождение- Используй ми-фа-ми-ми-фа-ми-си-ля. Мир и война на планете Земля! Да, да, вот так! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 5 = Уж слишком просто. Да, но веселье в этом. Напиши что-то. Напиши песню! О чём? |Люб перевод 1 строфа 6 = Что ты считаешь! Я думаю мы уже здесь Понять могли успеть — Идем теперь мы на страх, |Люб перевод 1 строфа 7 = Нам всем некуда бежать. Думаю все вы – чудаки! И теперь я такая, как вы, Ведь любой сойдет с ума |Люб перевод 1 строфа 8 = Если узнает, что такое Земля. Ха-ха-ха… Да! Жизнь, смерть, любовь, рождение, Жизнь, смерть, любовь, рождение, |Люб перевод 1 строфа 9 = Жизнь, смерть, любовь, рождение, Мир и бой на всей Земле. Есть ли что-нибудь ценнее? Есть ли что-нибудь ценнее? |Люб перевод 1 строфа 10 = Есть ли что-нибудь ценнее Чем мир и любовь на всей Земле?}} Аккорды Dm7 G7 Cmaj7 Am (x9) Steven Life and death and love and birth And peace and war on the planet Earth Is there anything that's worth more Than peace and love on the planet Earth Whoa come on and sing it with me Peridot Sing? Steven The words relate to the key Peridot Key? Steven If it's a pattern if it's a pattern, Then just repeat after me Life and death and love and birth Peridot Life and death and love and birth Steven Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la Both And peace and war on the planet Earth Steven Yes yes! That's it! Peridot] That's so easy Steven Yeah but that's what's fun about it You should write something, you should write a song! Peridot About what? Steven Whatever you're thinking Peridot I guess we're already here I guess we already know E7 We've all got something to fear Am We've all got nowhere to go Dm7 Cmaj7 Dm G Cmaj7 I think you're all insane! But I guess I am too Anybody would be If they were stuck on Earth with you! Steven Hehehehe yes! Dm7 G7 Cmaj7 Am (x6) Life and death and love and birth and Amethyst Life and death and love and birth and Pearl Life and death and love and birth and Peace and war on the planet Earth Garnet Is there anything that's worth more Steven Is there anything that's worth more Peridot Is there anything that's worth more Than peace and love on the planet Earth Интересные факты * Песня была выпущена 5 января 2016 года на официальном канале Cartoon Network за день до премьеры самого эпизода, потому что каждая песня из шоу загружается канал по случаю «недели дня рождения Стивена» (СтивенБомба 4). Видео “Peace and Love (On Planet Earth)" Steven Universe Cartoon Network|Оригинал Steven Universe - Peace and Love (Russian)|Дубляж Примечания de:Frieden und Liebe en:Peace and Love on the Planet Earth es:Paz y Amor (En la Tierra ver) pt-br:Paz na Terra e Muito Amor Категория:Музыка Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Ребекки Шугар Категория:Soundtrack: Volume 1